D8.2 Administration and Management: The TSRI Center will be administered by the PI in consultation with the Center Screening Committee. The functional cores (Assay Implementation, uHTS Implementation, Informatics, PK, Chemistry and QA) will meet on a monthly basis to set goals and metrics towards those interim goals, as well as monitor progress towards the global Specific Aims with their timed milestones. Variances of > 1 Quarter from the planned global milestones will be flagged by the PI and brought to the attention of the CSC. Remedial steps will be taken in real time to solve the specific problems. Should the PI, in consultation with the CSC, identify variances that, after remedial steps have been taken, still impact on scope or timeliness of deliverables, the PI will draw this to the attention of NIH staff where appropriate and seek guidance. In addition to the successful implementation ahead of time and on budget of the MLSCN Center and chairing the MLSCN Steering Group, the PI had significant therapeutic area head level industrial experience at Merck. It is well within his capabilities to define key Center problems and lead them to resolution at the appropriate level within the Center or the NIH Project Team. Integration of Assay Development, Adaptation and uHTS implementation is managed by the monthly meeting of the Screening Coordination Committee (SCC).